


Thighs

by Katsaurs



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, FemRoe, Large Breasts, Mentions of a Herm/Futa character, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Roegadame, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsaurs/pseuds/Katsaurs
Summary: A Roegadyn couple take time out of their busy lives to have a tea break. Conversation, however, quickly goes to a place that shouldn't really be discussed in public.OrUseless lesbian gets a blind sided compliment from her partner and isn't quite sure what to do with the information.





	Thighs

“Pardon?” Fabienne blinked, tearing her gaze away from the page in front of her to look at the other Sea Wolf opposite. 

Tyrnielle smiled. “Your thighs.” She repeated matter of factly, giving her head a nod for emphasis. 

Apparently that was supposed to explain everything. 

The redheads bewildered expression spoke volumes, continuing to blink owlishly at her partner. What in all of Eorzea was she supposed to take away from this? She placed her book down. 

“I don’t understand.”

The other woman chuckled and leaned forward enough to rest her chin against the palm of her hand, elbow braced atop the table with soft grey eyes glittering in amusement. Fabienne idly took note of how her much larger chest compressed a little against the flat surface and bizarrely found herself hoping her beloved didn’t send one of the coasters spinning off the table.

“Your question,” the dark haired Roe said, her smile widening when she noticed where Fabienne’s eyes had wandered. _Damn her._ “You wanted to know which part of you I liked, so I’m telling you. It’s your thighs.” 

By now the shorter of the two found herself flushing and quickly cast her eyes this way and that to make sure none of the other patrons of The Drowning Wench could hear them. She fixed Tyrnielle with a dubious frown. 

“I don’t recall wishing to know.” She hissed quietly, ducking her head just a little when one of the Miqo’te waitresses wandered by. “When did I ask you?” 

Her lover was _still grinning_ that infuriating smirk of hers, waving her free hand dismissively. “A few days, maybe weeks ago. I don’t really keep track of the details.” 

“Yet you managed to keep track of a question I don’t remember asking.” 

“Of course.” 

Fabienne closed her book, the tale long forgotten now as she silently met her lover’s gaze. While sceptical of the entire conversation she’d be lying if she didn’t have many more questions running around her head. She chose to speak at least one of them and wondered, perhaps too late, whether she should have. 

“I thought you said you liked my, how did you put it again? My ‘rump’.” 

Tyrnielle hummed appreciatively, making no show to hide her obvious lean to the side to get a better look of said behind parked on the stool opposite. “Oh I do, believe me love, you have _no idea_.” 

Fabienne fidgeted under such a predatory gaze and wet her lips subconsciously. “But...why my thighs?” 

The taller woman tilted her head to regard her curiously. “You don’t know? I’d have thought it obvious.” 

“I wouldn’t be asking if I already knew the answer.” Dead panned Fabienne. 

“Touché.” Tyrnielle chuckled once more, leaning back now to study the Roegadyn opposite and fixing her with a surprisingly intense look. “But if you really want to know...” 

Before Fabienne could open her mouth to ask her to get on with it, her partner’s voice lowered to a telltale husk she’d heard many a time before and already it set her nerve endings tingling. 

“When I have you riding me, or if I have you held up in place against me, your thighs tighten around my hips in such a way that it just...” she gave a throaty purr, the tiniest rumble of a growl lilting the end of her words. The way her eyes had darkened and dared to slowly travel up and down her figure was more than enough to get her point across. 

Fabienne inhaled sharply then, her face feeling like it was on fire thanks to her flushed demeanour; heart hammering away like a prized race chocobo. Clearly she could remember many an intimate moment where she did happen to do just as described, and could recall exactly where those... _activities_ , ended up leading them to. All of them being very satisfying from what she could remember. She swallowed, clearing her throat and breaking eye contact with the other woman in an attempt to shake the light haze of lust that had settled between them so quickly. 

Tyrnielle appeared to take the hint and grinned at her beloveds flustered behaviour, finger circling the rim of her tankard idly. “So yes, that’s why I like your thighs.” 

Fabienne simply nodded mutely and took a sip of her drink, heart still racing in her chest. 

Watching her beloved drink, Tyrnielle bit her lower lip to hide the forming smirk. 

“If you’d like I can also tell you why I like your rump too.” 

The sputtering of tea and mortified expression that followed was probably a no.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my RP buddy for a writing prompt on a whim over the summer. All I got in return was 'Dem Thighs'. My brain ran with it to produce this little ditty.
> 
> May or may not end up turning their adventures into a series if I get enough ideas.


End file.
